Pretty Girl Bartender
by Lucky love12
Summary: Quinn meeting an outrageously different Rachel Berry, different circumstances causing them to meet for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Glee or any of it's characters

Quinn's head began to pound slightly from the booming music filling the club, this was her first time at a club and so far she wasn't entirely enjoying it. Both Santana and Brittany had convinced Quinn to meet them here since all Santana and Britney had bought fake ID's and Quinn had borrowed her sister Frannie's ID. Both girls were tall, blond, and distinctively good looking and the age reading 23 would hopefully pass a bouncer.

The perky blond was wearing a lacy white buttoned up blouse and black slimming skirt that ended just above her knees and was astonishingly winked at by the strong yet young bouncer before being allowed inside. Quinn's soft pink lips glistened from a freshly applied coat of strawberry flavored lip gloss and although the blond was wearing little makeup she looked heavenly to all eyes.

_Why aren't they here yet... Its been fifteen minutes..._

Quinn was seated at the bar, in clear view of the front door awaiting her friends arrival but mentally groaned in anger as a group girls arrived but none of them the fitting the description of the bouncy blond and the lippy latina. Quinn checked her watch again and pressed the palm of her hand under her chin impatiently, her poise wearing thin.

"You want something to drink?" Came a soft unexpected voice.

Slowly Quinn raised her eyes, seeing the gorgeous figure standing in front of her. The girl was wearing tight slimming dark blue jeans with a black v neck t shirt, normally she would find this outfit butch but on this girl she really wore it. A small but generous amount of cleavage peeked from above the t shirt and caused Quinn to become nonfunctional.

"I uhhhh..." Quinn swallowed thickly and blushed as the girl displayed a soft laugh.

"What do you suggest?" Quinn asked after regaining an ounce of her composure, allowing herself to look back up to the bartender.

The girl leaned over a bit with a slow smile, exposing a surprising pearly white smile. "Well for you... lets see..."

"I'm feeling vodka... but there is something there...Hmm..." The brunette bit her bottom lip in concentration for several moments. "I also feel some sweetness."

Quinn watched the girl bite down against her bottom lip in concentration and felt herself flush slightly. _What is wrong with you Fabray?_

"For you... I think you are in dire need of a screaming orgasm."

"What?" Quinn jaw fell open, her face not concealing her shock and raised her eyebrow in confusion as the brunette began to laugh again.

"A screaming orgasm cocktail." The brunette repeated causing Quinn to blush and this bartender to grin sheepishly.

"Ohh... Yeah sure." Quinn said quickly with a slight nervousness that she wasn't used too. The blond was always perfect and remained impeccable over the years, it almost never occurred that she would become embarrassed humiliated, or even flushed, but it was happening repeatedly in only the course of five minutes.

Quinn watched as the girl turned, taking hold of a glass and beginning to pour clear liquid out of a bottle into the glass, then reaching for another. "I saw you before, waiting for someone?"

Quinn nodded calmly, trying to keep her eyes from wandering as the girl bent over, reaching for ice and exposing a thin strip of beautifully tanned skin. _Oh god.._

"A no show I'm taking?"

Quinn shrugged her shoulders "I don't know." _Not lying here, really don't_

"Well they are foolish to ditch on such a catch." The brunette flashed Quinn a smile and an oddly flirtatious wink before sliding the drink in front of her. "Hope this satisfies."

_What is wrong with me? I am not suppose to like talking to this girl, or like her body... _

Quinn's hand reached upwards, gently grasping the delicate cross around her neck. _Give me strength_

"Have a taste, I can promise you that you won't regret it." The girl turned giving Quinn a lasting smile before walking to the bartender on the other side of the booth, leaving a wide eyed Quinn to admire her swaying hips. _Sexy and adorable, my luck. _The blond watched as the bartenders giggled and talked casually, a jolt of jealousy running through Quinn's body.

Quinn reached forward, grasping the chilled glass with both of her hands. Normally Quinn didn't even drink, unless it was at one of the legendary parties Santana's threw or a simple merlot wine at dinner but she would break the rules this one time, she was already using a fake ID and at a club.

The blond raised the rim of the glass to her lips before tilting it back and taking a small swallow. Quinn found herself licking her lips and wanting more, the drink going down smoothly and eagerly satisfying her sweet tooth.

"How is it?" Came the now familiar voice of the bartender and Quinn took another slow drink before giving the girl a playful smile.

"Horrible." Quinn replied, her eyes gazing to the girls face, noticing that her eyes were a soft chocolate brown, filled with warmth and a teasing twinkle.

Quinn smiled as the girl laughed and leaned forward, pressing her arms against the countertop, much more close and Quinn felt herself becoming dumbstruck. This bartender really was gorgeous, even up close, a set of irristable soft pink lips, with glowing tanned skinned and straight perfect teeth that continued to smile at her. "You're my first complaint, the next screaming orgasm is on me."

Quinn felt her body light a flame as the bartender gave her a slow coy smile before leaning back and walking over to another calling customer, grabbing a bottle of beer for the large balding man.

Although the blond had been wanting to leave only minutes before she was adoring the attention that the sexy brunette was giving her. The cheerleader had been dating a football player named Finn that stared at her chest more then her eyes. Everyone thought that they would make the best couple, her prom king that would buy her the wrong colour corsage but smile that goofy smile and all would be forgiven. Also the head cheerleader and quarterback was what she was striving for. _It's so cliche when you think about it..._

"Hey blondie, I am getting off work. I saw that your friend hasn't made their arrival so they probably wouldn't mind if I stole you for a dance?" The brunette had returned and was grinning confidently, a few slim fingers brushing back a strand of silky brown hair before her gaze returning to Quinn.

Quinn opened her mouth to tell her that she needed to leave but found herself saying something else completely different. "I don't think my friend would mind." Quinn smiled and watched as the brunette smiled before stepping over once again to the other bartender, whispering something in her ear before turning and stepping out from the area.

As the brunette wandered over Quinn saw her completely, slim but with slight amble curves. _Curves in all the right places..._

"Even better up close." The girl complimented with a smile, her eyes looking in appreciation at Quinn's body before rekindling with her eyes and she held out her hand to the blond. "Ready for me to show you how to dance?"

Quinn rolled her eyes but smiled before taking the girls hand. Already the blond found herself amazed at how this girl affected her. Just holding the girls hand shot sparks of warmth up each finger and up her arm, threatening to consume her entire body _How am I going to dance?_

The brunette led Quinn to the dance floor, a slow beat but with a temptaious rhythm was loudly pouring throughout the club, Quinn recognized the song, believing it was Sean Kingston but lost her trail of though as the sexy bartender began to sway her hips, both hands raising to above her and moving to the rhythm.

Quinn found her own body beginning to react to the music and swayed her hips back and fourth slowly. The blond's hazel eyes looked up, meeting warm chocolate and blushed slightly as the brunette began dancing closer, their hips gently bumping into each other.

"You're a really good dancer." The girl spoke softly and Quinn raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Quinn watched the girl laugh and move closer, the girls hands pressing against the side of her hips and her lips move beside the blonds ear. "I said... You're a really good dancer." her voice purred softly.

_Fuck she's sexy _Quinn felt her body shiver as the girl whispered, her breath warm against her ear and the grasp of her hands causing warmth to seep throughout her body.

Perhaps it was because of the alcohol that was running throughout her system or she was just lost in the moment but Quinn grinned and slid her arms around the girls neck, pulling her closer and sighed as their bodies danced together in one motion to the rhythm.

Quinn bit down on her bottom lip, their hips pressing against each others and causing the blond to become incredibly aroused. _I think this just became more then dancing._

People on the dance floor took no notice to the two gorgeous girls practically grinding.

"Fuck..." Quinn thought she heard the girl whisper and Quinn felt her cheek pressing softly against the bartenders. Their dancing was becoming more intense, and a Quinn felt a bead of sweat slide down her back.

"Whats your name?" Quinn suddenly asked, her voice trying to be louder over the beat of the music.

The girl smiled and leaned back a bit but gently pressed her forehead against Quinn's. "Whatever you want it to be." She said softly, her gaze settling on Quinn's eyes. Quinn was taken back and found herself staring at the full lips of the gorgeous brunette _Resist... Fabray don't think about it..._

Quinn's thoughts were cut short as the brunette filled in the gap between them and gently brushed her lips against Quinn's, causing Quinn's eyes to flutter before the girl fully captured Quinn's lips in a blazing kiss. Although slightly stunned Quinn returned the kiss and made a soft noise as teeth gently bit her bottom lip.

_I'm already going to hell_. Quinn smiled against the girls lips and thrusted her hip forward, pressing it against the girls center and causing the girl to make a surprised moan.

Quinn felt herself stumble back a bit as the girl suddenly pulled back but leaned forward, taking hold of Quinn's hand and pulling her off the dance floor. Quinn let herself be across the club and watched as the girl pushed opened a door with a sign saying "Staff only." And pulled Quinn inside before closing it again.

Quinn blinked in the darkness and gasped in surprise as the girl wrapped her hand around the back of Quinn's neck and brought the her head down to her level and pressing soft lips against hers.

Although it surprised even her, Quinn found herself responding to the kiss persistently, even opening her mouth when the girls wet tongue began to trace her closed lips. She lost herself in the kiss; shocked that something so intimate with someone she just met, and the cherry on top, it this encounter with a girl. With a sigh Quinn wrapped her arms around the bartenders shoulders and tangled her slender fingers in silky brunette locks, moaning softly into her mouth when the other girl took her bottom lip between her teeth and sucked against it slowly.

"Fuck you taste so good."

"Mmm... Its strawberry." Quinn smirked and felt her smile disappear and as warm lips pressed against the side of her neck, kissing over the skin in pure want. A surprisingly moan escaped Quinn's lips as the girls tongue pressed against her neck, finding her pulse point.

Quinn let out a husky moan as the talented bartender began sucking against this sensitive spot, making her knees tremble unsteadily. As if knowing what she wanted the blond felt a hand slide up her lacy shirt, pressing gentle fingertips then a palm against her abs. Quinn felt the vibration of her girls moan against her neck and bit down on her lip, trying to retain loud groans.

Before she knew what was happening the girl's hand slid out of her shirt and they were at the buttons of her shirt, unbuttoning them hastily and pushing down her bra, finding her reward.

Those full lips covered a firm nipple and Quinn moaned in pure pleasure as she felt the girls tongue circle around her delicate peek. "D-Don't stop."

"Then be honest." The girl whispered, removing her lips from Quinn's breast and moving to her other nipple, very softly brushing the tip of her tongue against the firming bud. "How did you really like the screaming orgasm?"

"It was okay." Quinn replied and whimpered as she felt a hand slide between her legs and against her underwear, not doubting that the bartender were find an astounding amount of wetness.

"Tell me it was amazing and I will give you a personal screaming orgasm." Quinn's eyes rolled back in her head as the girls enticing hands slid down her underwear down her thighs and ran a slim finger down her soaking slit.

"The screaming orgasm was..." Quinn moaned again loudly as a finger found her knob of pleasure and delicately stroked her finger against it.

"It was?" The girl gently nipped against an erect nipple and Quinn raised her hands, running them through the girls silky locks of hair.

"It was fucking amazing." Quinn moaned loudly and suddenly felt the girl pull away. _Where the fuck did she...Ohhhh_

The extremely talented bartender yanked down Quinn's lacy panties before removing them and hoisting a slim yet muscular leg over her shoulder, pressing eager lips against Quinn's forbidden temple.

Quinn's eyes rolled back again and her back arched against the wall as the girls tongue began exploring her wet folds, tasting her juices and causing her the most pleasure she had ever experienced. "Ohhhh god."

Another groan escaped Quinn's lips as she felt that warm moist tongue probing against her pleasure point and felt wave after wave of pleasure crash upon on her as the girl began sucking against her. Quinn felt the pleasure building and building and it was becoming too much for her to handle.

"Ohhhhhhhh Fuuccckkk" Quinn let out a long gaudily moan of pleasure as she finally reached climax, her long legs quivering and barely holding her up.

The girls tongue lapped up the juices left by her raging orgasm, causing Quinn to make soft whimpers.

"I hope this screaming orgasm was much more pleasuring." Quinn felt lips brush against her ear and gently kiss her earlobe before leaning back and Quinn saw the door open, light flooding in for a moment before the door closed again, leaving a partially under dressed blond, still panting from ecstasy alone.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

><p><em>AN - Reviews? This was mean't as a one shot but if you would like me to continue I have some interesting ideas. Thanks for reading :)_

_P.S - Was going to title this story "Screaming Orgasm" (But that would get me in some trouble :P) & The song "Me Love" by Sean Kingston gave me mad inspiration, thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_"I hope this screaming orgasm was much more pleasuring."_

Quinn's eyes fluttered open and with a sleepy groan she turned reaching over, desperately aiming to press the button on her alarm clock. _Six in the morning... Kill me now._

The blond very gradually pulled back the covers and sat up, lazily sitting against the edge of her bed before sliding off and walking to the washroom. It was her routine every morning, wake up, shower, get dressed, and go to cherrios practice. It was ridiculous that her coach Sue Sylvester had the girls practice during the summer but it had become an accustomed norm for her.

Quinn stepped inside her walkroom and to the shower, turning the handle and watching as water poured from its metal head. _I hate mornings..._

For a moment simply Quinn stood there, enjoying the feeling of doing absolutely nothing before reaching to the bottom of her shirt and pulling it off her sore body. A black skirt shimmied down her legs, then her bra, her morning brain beginning to finally realize something. _Where are my underwear?_

_**OH MY GOD**_

Quinn's eyes widened in pure shock as she recollected her previous night, remembering everything from drinking a sweet screaming orgasm to be sucked on as if she was a lollipop and given her own. The blond rushed to the mirror and felt her jaw go slack as she saw herself.

Several mysterious marks appeared on her creamy white skin, caused by a hungry brunette's plentiful lips. The blond raised the tips of her fingers to each mark, remembering each eager suck that had created them. _I really thought that was a dream..._ Quinn found herself tremble as her fingertips briefly brushed over her sensitive nipple. _Did the girl keep my panties? Oh jesus..._

An unexpected but welcomed heat began to develop between the blonds legs, causing her to bite against her bottom lip. The fingers against her nipple began to slowly graze down soft skin, making their way past a belly button but stopping before they could reach their destination. _Fabray you have practice, get your ass in the shower... _

Although dissapointed Quinn climbed into the shower, letting the steaming water trickle down her bruised body and comfort the ache between her legs. The girl would usaully wash her hair in the morning but decided against it, being late would not be part of her sheduele. As Quinn turned the shower handle, watching the drizzle of water become a mere trickle before stepping out of the shower and wrapping her bare body in a thick towel.

_I really can't believe that what happened last night was real, or even freaking possible. I am the head of the celibacy club, head of the cherrios, I go to church every sunday and have never let a guy even touch my breast... but I let a complete stranger, that was a girl kiss me... touch me... and totally molest me in a dark room in a club.._

_It isn't molesting if you wanted it... _Quinn reminded herself and groaned in frustration, the towel fell to the ground and Quinn changed swiftly into her cheerios uniform before tying her hair into a ponytail. The shaky blond stepped to her mirror, looking at herself and noticing the darkness shadowed under her eyes. _Oh god, everyone is going to know. You just need to keep your shit together Fabray and you'll make it through the day._

The cheerleader jogged downstairs, barely noticing both her father and mother in the kitchen. "Morning Quinnie." Quinn cringed at her pet named from her mother. "Morning." Quinn replied and reached to the fruit bowl in the middle of the table, seizing a banana to eat on her way. "Where did you go last night?" Asked her father, previously reading the newspaper but setting it down to flash her a questioning look. _I went to a club, met a girl, then let her have her way with me._

"Movie night at Santana and Britney's." Quinn gave her mother and father her most angelic smile before grabbing her keys off the kitchen table. "Practice, see you later." Quinn gave her father a peck on the cheek and her mother a wave before speeding out of the kitchen and out of the house, her car awaiting a rushed drive to the Mckinley High football fields.

* * *

><p>Quinn arrived a whole two minutes late, causing Sue Sylvester to blaze with irritation. "Q where the hell have you been?"<p>

"I'm sorry Ms. Sylvester, I was..."

"Q that was a rhetorical question, because in all honesty... I really do not care."

"Another late and your head cheerleader status will be revoked.. Now get your uptight spankies out there."

_As nice as ever _Quinn felt herself flush with embarassment her first late and a determined last. Ms. Sylvester had always been a hard ass coach, but they received amazing results in return, winning every competition. This made Quinn find Ms. Sylvester to be her role model, but sometimes even her role model gave her a kick in the ass.

The blond made her way past the other girls who were stretching and flexing their bodies before exerting themselves to the point of no return. Quinn caught sight of her two 'best friends' and felt her pace quicken, anger beginning to make her blood boil. "Where the hell were you two last night?"

Both girls head turned almost instantaneously, their eyes opening wide in awe.

"We got distracted last night and couldn't make it." Santana looked over at Brittany, a secretive smile covering her lips.

Quinn crossed her arms over her chest and felt her eyebrow raise. Her hazel eyes locked onto the guilty looking Brittany who could almost never lie. "I cut my knee and Santana put a bandage on it and stayed with me until it felt better." Confessed the cute blond. "I did text you..."

"Are you sure it wasn't the phone made out of candy?" Santana asked and shook her head before laughing. "It totally was, sorry Q."

Quinn felt her jaw clench but as much as her friends agitated her at times she would forgive them. "It's okay." Quinn gave a sweet forgiving smile and watched as Sue Sylvester came marching towards the small crowd of girls. "Does this look like a Mcdonalds, get your lardy spankies out there and win me a trophy.

The perfect warm sunday morning turned into a rigorous amount of perfectly executed routines, one after another with each girl having a painted smile on their faces. Sue's motto was if your not smiling you'll be crying. After two hours of extensive practice Sue's loud whistle blew three times, signalling that it was the end, and letting the girls with what energy they had left to leave.

Most of the girls were talking and giggling to one another as a group of Mckinley high boys came onto the field to play a game of football. Although Quinn had other things on her mind, throughout every routine she couldn't help but appreciating the devine curves and bare flesh exposing itself. The blonds mind was playing tricks on her and she could almost feel those fingers the previous night running down her stomach and slipping onto her...

"Hey Q, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Quinn snapped out of her pervertidly wicked fantasty world and turned her head, meeting the eyes of an annoyed latina. "Oh, sorry, just tired."

The curious Santana began to slowly smile. "You didn't find a nice piece of ass and hook up?" Quinn flashed her friend a glare. _Nope someone found mine._

Quinn tossed her blond hair over her shoulder, not batting an eyelash. "Is my name Snooki? I clearly don't 'hook up' S"_ I just get nasty in a random room. Totally different_

The Latina grinned and Quinn felt Santana's eyes on her. "Something is different about you Q, you haven't yelled at anyone yet."

"That might change real quick." Quinn snapped and turned, making a gasp in surprise as she bumped into an outrageously tall teenager. "Finn, you scared me." Quinn said pressing a hand against her chest. _I am not in the mood for this shit, I want to leave and see if I can find that girl... _

"I, uh, sorry Quinn." Finn apologized and smiled at both girls and turned red as Santana chuckled before turning to catch up to the blond Brittany. "I was just wondering if you'd, uh, well if you wanted to go out tonight. Maybe get a burger or something?" The pair had been dating for several weeks at this point, although it felt like an eternity.

Quinn contained all of her annoyance, biting back words. _Is he that dense that he doesn't even remember that I don't eat greasy food. _"I can't, promised my mom that we would go shopping." Quinn added a bit of sorrow into her voice, although ecstatic that she wouldn't have to deal with his wide eyes staring at her all night. The blond could clearly seeing the discouragement on the boys face and gave him a sweet smile. "Another time though." Quinn leaned up on her tippy toes, still barely reaching him and gave him a chaste peck on the cheek. "See you later." Quinn saw the goofy smile brighten the boys face before she turned and began walking back to her car, hoping he wouldn't follow her home like a lost puppy. _Ughh boys..._

* * *

><p>It was later that night that Quinn snuck out of the house and was on her way to the club, fortunitely for her that her mother was taking a blissful alcohol snooze and her father was busy working as usaul. The blond had never felt as rebellious as she did now. <em>Something of that girl must have rubbed off on me... Well something did but... God Fabray you have gotten a dirty mind. <em>

It took the blond over an hour to perfect herself, taking a long shower and using a shampoo that made her smell like fresh strawberries. Quinn was also wearing a summer dress that showed off her long legs and even flourished a bit of porcelain cleavage. _I need to see her again, I have been thinking about her all day and god I am going crazy. _Quinn could only think about the previous night and her body was reacting to the withdrawl in amazing sex, a wetness had emerged the previous night and had not gone on vacation yet. _I never get horny, well except that one time with Santana..._

Quinn's thoughts dispersed as she perceived the bar through her windsheild, already feeling her heart starting to beat more fleetly in excitement. _I really hope she is working. _As she parked the car and got out she couldn't help but feel deja vu, only the night before walking down the sidewalk and into the club, expecting to meet her friends and not make a new one.

Quinn stepped to the door of the club, still determing whether she should or not. _What am I doing... It was just sex... Mind blowing sex actually but I can't... God fuck it, I want to find this girl._

The battle with the devil and angel on Quinn's shoulders concluded as she walked into the club, seeing a small crowd of people already enjoying the night. Hazel eyes immedietely scanned to the bar, and then long legs briskly stepped across the club, she saw long brown hair and bit her lip. _Oh fuck, its her! _The blond took a shaky breath before walking right to the bar. "Excuse me."

The brunette turned and Quinn felt her whole body slump in dissapointment, it hadn't been the sexy bartender from the night before but it was the other bartender who had been there_ How the hell did I confuse them, this woman has a mole that could out height Mt. Everest_. "What can I get you?" The bartender asked and gave the girl a smile before squinting her eyes in concentration. "Hey you were here last night, you must like it here." The woman grinned.

"Uhh yeah sure.. There was another bartender working here last night. You were here last night as well so I was wanting to get her name from you." Quinn felt the girls eyes on her, as if judging her.

"Sorry doll, not allowed." The bartender began to turn to attend to other customers before the determined Quinn leaned over, grasping the womans arm. "Come on, you saw me here last night, I just want to know her name."

The womans eyes narrowed to the cheerleaders hand on her arm. "No matter what you say, I'm not saying a thing." The bartender gave a threatening look towards the blond and Quinn felt her eyes returning the look. "Fine." Quinn said finally, releasing the bartenders arm and watching as the woman ran a hand tenderly over her arm. Quinn began to walk away, displeasure filling her head. _The search is over before it even really began. _

"By the way blondie, she quit this morning." Quinn turned her head to the bartender and nodded. "Thanks anyways, I guess."

As the dissapointed Quinn walked out a hand caught her arm. "What the hell." Quinn snapped, circling around and facing her offender, seeing a frightened expression on a large mans face. _Wasn't he the guy from last night._

"Sorry, just wanted to say I think I heard that her named was Raylee, Rebecca, or something like that... Don't kill me." The older man stuttered. The blonds eyes softened to this new information and gave an apologetic smile. "Thanks." Quinn passed by the man and out the door of the bar. "So I am looking for a Raylee or a Rebecca. How useful." Quinn growled and walked back to her car, her beautiful looks wasted on a bartender and a bald old man.

* * *

><p>It was nearly eleven before the cheerleader arrived home, parking her car and stepping out tiredly. It was the first day of school the next day and she was dreading it. She had been the head bitch the previous year but detested new students, pushing themselves into cliques and aspiring to become popular, or try to take her place as head cheerleader. Even worse Quinn had been heated all day, wanting nothing but this girls hands and lips on her body again and again.<p>

Quinn slipped through the front door, and very quietly walked through the darkness, managing to go up the tall staircase until reaching her room and closing the door behind her.

Quinn didn't bother turning on the lights but reached for her dress, taking holds of the edges and pulling the thin material off. _So wasted. _Quinn sighed and fingered the edges of her underwear before slowly sliding them down her slim legs_. _The blond walked to the edge of her bed and climbed into her bed, pulling over the warm covers. Quinn was exceedingly tempted to give herself her own dose of pleasure to relieve herself but found her tired and aching body falling asleep, pulling her into a welcomed dream.

_"God baby... Your so fucking wet." Quinn felt the brunette's warm breath against the side of her neck and the tips of fingers grazing between her throbbing legs. "I bet you missed this, one day was almost too much for me." The girls fingers began to slowly stroke, causing her lips to escape a soft whimper. "Will you let me fuck you baby?" Quinn nodded her head and moaned in want as a finger covered by her excitement traced her entrance. _

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

Quinn's eyes opened, realizing it was a dream and made a groan in frustration. The blond could almost feel the ghost of the girls fingers between her legs and it wasn't her imagination that there was wetness seeping from between her legs and onto the sheets of her bed. _I need to solve this problem right now. _The unexperienced blond ran her hand against her bare breast, a nipple brushed over the palm of her hand and making moan softly before gliding on down the smooth skin of her stomach and between her legs, just barely grazing her own unstable sex before...

"Quinnie dear, ready for your first day of school?" Came a voice just outside her door, the door knob turning. _FUCK_

* * *

><p><em>AN - Thank you everyone for all your reviews, it was an unexpected surprise but extremely welcomed by me. It gave me mad inspiration and I have some future naughtiness prepared for the story already. It won't just be sexy times, but Quinn has a dirty mind if you haven't noticed so it shouldn't be too hard to add some in :P. The next chapter should be up in a few days, depending on how long I make it. Once again thank you for everyone who wrote reviews, story alerted, added me or the story to their favorites. I feel mad happy seeing that everyone likes my story. Get ready for the next chapter :P _


	3. Chapter 3

As the door knob slowly turned Quinn's hand retreated back up her body and both hands pulled the blankets up, covering her naked body.

"Morning Quinnie." The door was now opened and a tired but bright looking Judy Fabray appeared, her hair already perfectly quaffed and lips covered in a shimmering lipstick. "Umm... Good morning."

Judy walked to her daughter beside and leaned forward, pressing a hand tenderly against the skin on Quinn's forehead. "Your not sick are you honey?"

Quinn shook her head, feeling her face blazing red with embarrassment. "Umm... No just flustered about today. First day..." _Please leave... PLEASE_

"If you say so. Do you need help picking out an outfit, you have been getting so much slimmer since joining the cheerios, I bet that new outfit we got at the mall the other day will look fantastic on you." Quinn's mother smiled sweetly and sat down against the edge of the bed.

"I am just going to wear my cheerleader uniform. Thanks though, I will be right down for breakfast." _GET OUT_

Judy nodded and stood once again before leaning forward and brushing back Quinn's hair with a motherly hand. "Alright sweetie." She turned away and stepped out of Quinn's room, before closing the door.

"Jesus..." Quinn sighed in pure relief, she was completely naked under her silk sheets and it would give her mother a heart attack if she saw her daughter in all her womanly glory. Almost immedietely Quinn pushed back the covers and ran directly into her washroom. That was probably one of the closest calls of my entire life. The blond leaned back against her door, letting her head press against the wood and she closed her eyes. _Get ahold of yourself Fabray_

* * *

><p>"I have been looking forward to this day since the last day of school. Fresh meat that I'll get to drench in slushi. Life is good Q."<p>

Quinn had taken a cold shower, fixing some of the problems earlier in the morning and almost seconds after putting on her cheerio outfit her cell phone rang and Santana's voice came out of the small machine.

"I swear you have a sick obsession for slushing people, you need help." Quinn grinned and stood in front of her mirror, gently brushing a soft peach blush on her cheeks with one hand and holding the phone to her ear with the other.

"What can I say, It completes me."

Quinn shook her head and gazed at herself, she knew that she looked perfect, her honey blond hair in a tight ponytail and cheerleaders outfit showing off each curve just right._ I may not ever see this girl again but making boys drool will make me feel better_. "I have to go S, meet you at school?"

"Hell yes, don't forget your camera for epic slushi coverage." Quinn could almost imagine the almost devilish smile on the latina's lips.

Santana had been this way for years, always pulling pranks and embaresing others, although it was pretty funny at times, it could be incredibly childish. Quinn pressed end and gave herself a quick smile at the mirror before grabbing her Mckinley High backpack and heading out of her room. _I don't even feel like slushing anyone_. _Well maybe Finn._ Quinn felt herself smile and jogged down the staircase, finding her mother waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Excited?" Judy asked, holding a glass of orange juice, but Quinn suspected there was more then just pulpy orange goodness.

_Not really_. "Definitely, I'm sure today was be really... great." Quinn flashed her mother a smile before walking past her. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Thanks but no thanks. Need to meet San and Britt." Quinn told her mother before stepping to the front door and slipping on a pair of white running shoes. It was strange but Quinn's mom was actually a good parent, she asked about her day, spent time with Quinn, and attended almost all of her competitions eagerly. Judy also always had a drink in her perfectly manicured hand, but Quinn tried to see the glass half full. "Love you." Judy called before Quinn walked out and jogged to her car, not even knowing what the day held for her.

* * *

><p>The day seemed to lasting for days instead of hours. Most of the cheerios and football players were celebrating an old Mckinley tradition, slushi the new kids. It was all very organized, the footballers having a large container filled with spare change and crumbled up dollar bills for the "Slushi facial" foundation. Santana had slushied six unsuspecting teenagers, Azimio eight, and Dave Kerofsky eleven. Normally Quinn would slushi atleast a few kids but refused each time that the latina pressed a cherry or grape slushi to her hands.<p>

It was lunch time and this mean't that any new kids that hadn't been covered in syrup would get a large dose during this hour. Quinn, Santana, and Britney were standing by Quinn's locker, talking and giggling as the blond pressed her thick binders into the small cubby.

"Today has been so perfect." Santana sighed happily and linked her pinkie with Brittany's.

"And the perfection continues on." Santana giggled wickedly and Quinn raised her head, following the latina's gaze to Dave Karofsky, holding a large cup of cold slushi and walking towards a small nervous boy who was having trouble figuring out his combination. _So stupid._

Quinn turned her head away, not wanting to watch another drive by slushing.

A large amount of laughs began to erupt from the teenagers walking down the hall_, _Quinn rolled her eyes but was dumbfounded by a certain statement. "Haha check out Kerosky, given his own medicine." The cheerleader turned her head, surprised to see the tall footballer covered in cherry red slushi and wiping syrup from his eyes. "What the hell!"

"Maybe next time you'll think before bothering this kid." Came a soft but confident voice. _Oh shit, who's that?_

Quinn wouldn't usaully care but walked closer to the crowd and felt her eyes bulge in complete shock as she saw the girls face come into view. _You are kiddening me..._ It was the brunette from the bar, the girl Quinn had been thinking about day and night... In her school no less. Quinn blinked several times, seeing if she wasn't dreaming but the brunette's face stayed the face. The girl was wearing black skinny jeans, ripped at the knee and a white t shirt, a black leather jacket laying over her tanned arm.

"You bitch, I will get you back for this." Kerosky shouted in anger, Azimio coming to his side and trying to wipe off the slushi staining his letterman jacket.

The brunette stepped directly in front of Kerofsky, her face unreadable. She reached a hand forward and picked up a bit of the crushed flavored ice from his shoulder with her finger and pressed her finger to her mouth, sucking off the slushi and all the footballers mouths dropped.

"I've been called worse by better." Her red lipstick covered lips turned into a slow grin and she turned away, walking down the hallway and through the teenagers in awe, clearing a path for her.

"Who was that?" Brittany whispered to the girls.

"I have no clue but she is crossing over my territory." Santana growled, appearing not to notice the clearly shocked cheerleader beside her.

_You must be kiddening me... Why am I standing here, oh wow, I don't think I can even move. _

"It's okay Q, we will set that new girl in her place." Santana whispered in a low voice. "Her day for a slushi facial will come soon enough."

A still angry Kerosfky walked past the girls, still trying to act superior even though he was marked as a loser by a cold cherry slushi.

"Hey Kerofsky, how does it feel getting drenched by a girl?" Santana grinned sheepishly, no one hearing the curses shooting from his mouth as he hurried to the boys locker room, to clean up no doubt.

"Do you know who she is?" Quinn asked in an almost whispering voice, reality soon began to flood back into her mind.

"No idea, but we'll find out." The latina took hold of Britney's pinkie and they began to walk down the hall, heading to their lockers before their third period class began. "Bye Q!" Brittany called with a happy smile before the pair disapeared around a corner.

_We will definitely find out. _Quinn smiled to herself and stepped to her locker, pulling out the binder for her next class just as the bell rang loudly.

* * *

><p>"Carmit bachar..." - "Here!"<p>

"Eric Bendell..." - "Here"

"Rachel Berry... Rachel Berry?"

Quinn stiffened a yawn as their teacher Mr. Shuester read out the names for the class. It was their first Spanish class and as expected, the class was in complete chaos. The girls giggling and reading magazines, footballers tossing around crumbled pieces of paper and slapping each other high fives while all managing to have deafening conversations.

"Well okay then... No Rachel Berry."

"I'm here..." Mr. Shuester as well as most of the class turned, seeing the brunette standing at the door, a smile crossing her face. "Was distracted." Rachel walked into the class room, her eyes scanning for an empty chair and several footballers pushed the person sitting beside them off or getting out of the chair themselves.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Berry, take a seat." Quinn watched as Rachel stepped forward, stepping past all the available chairs and taking a seat beside the already sleeping Puck. _Oh god, she is delusional._

Puck's head tiredly raised and his eyes opened wide as he saw the girl sitting beside him. "Hey there, I'm Puck." He said rubbing his eyes before flashing Rachel his trademark bad boy smile.

"Rachel." She replied and leaned back into her chair, watching as Mr. Shuester read out the rest of the names.

"Your new right? If you want anyone to hang out with I'm your man." Puck suggested leaning over closer to Rachel and Quinn glared as she didn't move away. "Thanks?" Rachel said with a smirk.

"You know... If we were the alphabet, I'd put U and I together." Puck grinned and flexed his arms. _Don't fall for it..._

Rachel gave him a smile back and pressed a hand over his forearm. "And if were the alphabet, I'd put F and U together." She replied casually and Puck's face turned from charmingly cute to devastatingly shocked.

"Quinn Fabray..."

The blond was so consumed in the conversation and trying to stiffen laughter that she didn't even notice her name being called. "Quinn Fabray?"

"Oh sorry, here." Quinn called out, feeling a bit foolish and looked back to Rachel and Puck, seeing the brunette's brown eyes looking over at her. _Oh god.._ Quinn gave the ex bartender a friendly smile but frowned as she saw confusion covering Rachel's face before she turned back, looking to Mr. Shuester. _It seems that I didn't leave a lasting impression... _

* * *

><p>The Spanish class had gone by relatively quickly, but too slow for the cheerleader Quinn. She was unable to stop herself from looking over at Rachel Berry, observing how both cute and sexy she acted at the same time. The class was made to fill out a sheet, saying who they were, what classes they were taking, and little tid bits about themselves. Quinn had glanced up and saw Rachel berry chewing softly against the end of her pencil and bad boy Puck staring with a grin. <em>Lucky bastard<em>

The bell for the end of Spanish finally rang, receiving grateful cheers from the jocks as everyone stood up, grabbing their backpacks and rushing off to their next class.

"Think about my offer Rach, I think we'd have fun." Puck said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and flashed Rachel a devilish smile. One thing Puck had was determination, you could say no a million times in a million ways and Puck wouldn't give in on flirting or asking.

"Save it for your inflatable date." Rachel grinned playfully and Quinn blushed as the brunette looked at her for a moment but quickly turned and walked out of the classroom.

"She wants me." Puck said out loud to Quinn and the blond rolled her eyes.

"Clearly." Quinn let out a soft laugh and followed Rachel's lead and left the classroom and onto her next class, which was gym. With the practices and the training that she received from Coach Sylvester gym seemed so relaxing and she always was given an A+ even though she slacked off. The girls were supposed to meet their gym teacher in the gymnasium of the school, and Quinn found herself worried about who their teacher would be.

Quinn walked into the gym, seeing the girls she would be sharing the class with and recognized several cheerios and several misfits, including Tina Cohen and Mercedes Jones. _Great, the glee club _The blond walked to the cheerios and watched as they scooted to make a space for her. "Thanks." Quinn sat down and made small chat with the girls, her mind on other things. _So her name is Rachel Berry... That is such a cute name. I need to talk to her, but she seems so unapproachable... At least we have Spanish together._..

If on cue Rachel walked into the gym, wearing a fresh coat of red lipstick and looking feirce in her skinny jeans. All the girls turned their heads, watching as she walked towards them. "Don't be afraid to take pictures now." Rachel said raising an eyebrow as she caught eye of Quinn and walked to the bench, sitting beside Mercedes. Their gym teacher finally appeared after being several minutes late, Mildred Stitz.

She was a tall lanky woman that wore grey sweatpants and tanktops that showed her protruding shoulders, frizzy dark brown hair and large glasses framed her head, for the class it was quite a sight.

"Hello there girls, my name is Mildred Stitz, but you can call me 'Ms. Stitz." _Figured she wouldn't be married._ The woman read off all the girls names, a slight lisp conquering in her voice, making a few cheerios giggle.

"So girls, today we are going to do an exercise that demonstrates trust, break up into partners and I want you to fall back and let that person catch you. Go ahead ladies." Ms. Stitz watched as the girls all stood before sitting down and flipping over a romance novel she always had tucked away over her clipboard.

The girls split up into pairs, there was;

Mercedes & Tina, Jessica & Natalie, Shauna & Shelby, and several others girls paired up which left Quinn and Rachel standing alone.

Both girls eyed each other warily before walking over to each other. "So let's get this over with." Quinn said with an awkward smile and Rachel raised an eyebrow before nodding. Quinn couldn't help but admire the brunette up close, those soft lips that had sucks against her skin only a couple days before and warm hands that had made her tremble "I'll go first." Quinn said nervously and walked in front of Rachel.

"Do I know you from somewhere? You look very familar." Rachel said softly and bit her lip in concentration.

"We met at the club the other night." Quinn whispered, only imagining the brunette's reaction as she let herself fall back. Half of Quinn felt that Rachel would drop her and the other half knew she would be caught. Quick soft hands caught the cheerleader as she fell back, and pushed her back up onto her feet gently. _Why is my heart racing so fast? _

Quinn turned, seeing Rachel's with a mysterious look on the brunette's face. "Really? I don't think so."

Quinn looked at Rachel in shock. _What? _"You are kiddening me, you have to remember me." Quinn felt anger running through her veins and glared as she saw Rachel smirk. "Sorry and I don't do trust exercises." She said before walking away from Quinn and to the empty bench, Ms. Skitz had left the area.

"What do you mean sorry." Quinn whispered harshly as she followed the brunette and sat beside her. "You can't just pretend you weren't there and it didn't happen."

Rachel shook her head and laughed. "Listen... Quinn" The brunette said and Quinn shivered, hearing Rachel say her name for the first time seemed to excite the blond, causing her to remember the feelings of Rachel's lips against her body. _Keep it together._

"You have your barbie followers and your little perfect world here. I have my world and would rather not mix and match. I'm doing you a favor."

Quinn felt truly devastated. She had been thinking non stop about this girl but didn't think of what would happen when they finally reunited, and here they were finally together and Rachel wanted nothing to do with her.

"If that's what you want." Quinn muttered, looking over, seeing the milky way brown eyes that she found so adorable staring back at her. Rachel nodded and gave the cheerleader a slow smile, causing Quinn to blush. "Your really cute sweetie, especially in that cheer leading outfit..." Rachel's eyes gazed over Quinn in appreciation and then looked back at her eyes. "But honestly... I don't think your my type..." Rachel stood up and slid on her leather jacket. "I'm going to ditch, I'll see you later." Rachel flashed Quinn a grin before walking out of the gym and leaving a dumbfounded cheerleader behind.

_I'm not her type? I sure was her type the other night. We'll see about that._

* * *

><p><em>AN - This chapter didn't have as much smut as the previous chapters but I hope to slowly increase it. What did you think of this chapter and what do you hope to see more of? Also thank you to everyone reviewing, keeps me writing. Thanks!_

_P.S - Ms. Stitz was based on an actual gym teacher I had in Grade 10. Drove us crazy :P_


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn stepped into the Lima Freeze, sighing at the coolness that flowed from the air conditioning and onto her overheated body. The blond had just finished cheerleading practice and Brittany as well as Santana decided that they would meet at the local hot spot for a much needed low fat yogurt.

The blond had been running several minutes late because of a bitter Sue Sylvester who had held her back and made the suggestion of her running five laps to make up for being late the previous week. Sue Sylvester could remember things as well as an elephant.

Quinn's hazel eyes scanned the small area and caught sight of her friends, both Santana and Brittany giggling as they lapped up their yogurts and chatted away.

_They have the patience of children _With an annoyed sigh quinn and stepped over to the counter to buy her own yogurt and tapped her nails noisily on the counter as she waited for someone for someone to take her order. "Hello?" Quinn called softly and rolled her eyes as she heard chattering in the back but no one arriving to ask her what she wanted.

"Hello can you take my order." Quinn said much louder and their was an annoyed sigh as a girl stepped forward from the back and Quinn gasped as she saw Rachel Berry wearing a 'Come to Lima Freeze Please' apron and her hair raised into a tight ponytail. The blond was able to notice the difference with Rachel's hair up, you could see so much more of her face; an ample but adorable nose, dimples, those full lips that had been keeping Quinn up at night, and finally big gorgeous sparkling brown eyes that made her legs soften from stone into jelly.

"Hey Fabray." Rachel said with a her famous grin as she walked to the counter in front of Quinn.

"We really need to stop meeting like this." The brunette leaned forward with a cheeky smile and batted her eyelashes playfully. "What can I get you?"

_Do you sell 'Screaming Orgasm' ice cream? _Quinn's eye brows raised at the obvious flirting of the brunette. _Why does she have to be so cute. _Quinn glanced at the board above before returning her gaze to Rachel. "One low fat raspberry yogurt please."

"_A low fat yogurt?"_ Rachel gave a bewildered smile, her mouth dropping slightly. "You are slim as hell and can eat whatever you want, and you ask for a low...fat...yogurt."

"I need to watch my weight." Quinn replied and turned her head, catching sight of both her friends, still chatting away even after finishing their yogurts.

The brunette suddenly turned and grabbed a large cup before grabbing a scooper and beginning to dig out scoops of ice cream. "What are you doing.. I asked for a low fat yogurt."

"And I think you should have a sundae." Rachel collected several scoops of chocolate and vanilla before stepping to another section and spreading several brownies on the ice cream, then drizzling it in warm chocolate syrup. _That probably has around a million calories... Is she joking?_

Quinn glared at the brunette as Rachel slid the sundae over the counter and to her. "Do you really expect me to pay for something I didn't order?" Quinn asked, unable to bite her lip as she noticed how amazingly delicious the sundae looked.

"It's on the house." Rachel gave Quinn a wink and plunged a single plastic spoon into the sundae. "Eat up." The brunette licked her top and bottom lip causing Quinn to take a soft breath and watched Rachel grab a rag, beginning cleaning off the counter. _Score 0-1_

"Fine..." Quinn finally managed to say. _Can't let her win another round, but I'll make her regret it_ Quinn picked up the exceptionally large sundae and strolled towards her friends table. "Jesus Quinn, are you seriously going to eat that? You'll let up having more rolls then a pastry truck."

Brittany's eyes lit up as Quinn sat down and set down the sundae. "Want to share Britt?" Quinn asked with a smile and the blond eagerly nodded. "San can you get me a spoon please." Brittany asked in an adorable voice. "Pretty please with a cherry on top."

Santana rolled her eyes but smiled as she slid out of the booth and made her way to a small area where all the cutlery was located.

Quinn's eyes raised from the sundae and saw Rachel behind the counter, watching her. _Hmm..._ Quinn slowly took hold of her spoon and dipped it into the ice cream, making sure to gather a good chunk covered by syrupy goodness before raising the the bite and spooning it into her mouth. The devious blond swallowed the sweet ice cream before removing the spoon and running the tip of her tongue against the plastic, making sure to get every drop of cream off it's surface. The blond's eyes glanced to the ex bartender, seeing her mouth open in shock.

"You eat ice cream like Santana does."

Quinn had almost forgot about the cute blond in front of her and pressed the spoon back into the ice cream. "It's really good." Quinn explained, feeling a flush across her cheeks as she looked back at her friend.

The latina returned with two spoons and handed Brittany one. The blond squealed happily before digging her spoon into the sundae and taking a big bite. "Mmm brownies." Quinn grinned at her friends reaction and gave a smile to Santana, seeing her holding her own spoon. "Aren't you going to have a bite? Or scared of the roll monster?"

"There is a roll monster?" Brittany said startled and looked at both girls in fright.

"Besides Q, nope." Santana chuckled and dug her own spoon into the sundae, scooping out a bit and taking a dainty bite.

Quinn got another spoonful of ice cream and swallowed as the other two girls ate and giggled at each other, for a brief moment she saw Rachel looking past a customer at the cheerleader and Quinn looked right back at her, very suggestively licking the ice cream staining her pink lips.

The brunette immediately looked away but Quinn couldn't help notice the smile as well as a bit of blush on the girls face. _Score 1-1_

"So where is your man Fabray?" Santana asked and Quinn turned her head back to the pair with a sweet smile. "I'm not sure, football or Xbox I would guess." Quinn told the girls and Quinn couldn't hold back a giggle as Santana leaned over to Brittany and brushed off a bit of chocolate syrup that had gotten on her chin with her thumb. "How cute."

Santana's eyes raised to the blond sitting across from her. "Aww shut up, someone has got to look after her."

"I can look after myself." Brittany mused and both her girls smiled at each other. "We know." Santana gave her a secretive smile and went for another bite of ice cream.

"I think it was a mistake to start dating Finn. He is a nice house, but nobody is home..."

"Did you try ringing the doorbell?" Brittany asked very seriously and Quinn's eyebrow raised. "I mean to say he is good looking but stupid."

_Hmm... Rachel seems pretty smart. Of coarse I haven't really spent much time with her but she can carry a conversation._

"Who cares about brains, Finn is pretty cute. Not hot but cute. Plus Quinn, you look so great together." Quinn nodded but sighed _Not everyone is Brittany. _Quinn had known that Santana and Brittany had a very close friendship, but it was not exclusive. She could remember the first time she knew that they liked each other as more then friends. It was when they were thirteen...

_"I am going to get some more popcorn." Quinn said standing from her fathers lazyboy chair and smiling as she saw Santana and Brittany totally consumed in the horror movie, Brittany's head buried against Santana's shoulder but blue eyes peeking up. "Did you hear me, I said-"_

_"We heard you Q." Santana shushed with wide eyes as an errie music began to play and Quinn quickly left the living room and into the kitchen, pulling out a box of popcorn from the cupboard and tossing it into the microwave. Quinn heard a loud shrill scream followed by two girlish shrieks and couldn't help but laugh as she waited for the popcorn to finish. The blond pulled out a bowl for herself and bit her lip. "I should ask if they want some." Quinn walked from the kitchen and into the living room, her eyes opening in disbelief as Santana's and Brittany's lips were pressed together, and not in a friendly kiss but a very passionate kiss._

_The blond turned around and stepped back into the kitchen. "That explains so much..." Quinn shrugged before grabbing her bowl and walked to the microwave. "More popcorn for me."_

"Stop hogging the ice cream." Santana giggled as Brittany dished out a brownie and Quinn smiled_, _thinking about how cute they were together.

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed heavily as she finished the final bite of the brownie sundae. "That was so good." Quinn said licking her lips and dropping her spoon into the dish. "So much better then a low fat yogurt." Santana added and wiped her mouth with a napkin before licking her lips.<p>

"All done girls?" Came a voice and Quinn grinned as she saw the brunette standing before her. "Yeah but just need to clean up." Quinn said taking hold of her spoon and sliding it into her mouth, sucking off the melted ice cream and running her tongue over it attentively before dropping it back into the dish. "All done." The blond gave Rachel a quick wink before pushing the dish towards her. _Did i seriously just do that._

The stunned brunette simply picked up the dish and walked back to her counter, eyes wide and thoughts wandering.

Quinn shifted her eyes back to her friends and saw Santana with a raised knowing eyebrow. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Quinn asked with mock surprise as she stood up and grabbed her purse. "Sucking on the spoon like it was lolipop." Santana replied suspiciously and Quinn laughed.

"I was not." The blond pulled out a ten dollar bill and set it on the table before walking towards the doors leading out of the Lima freeze, the other two following.

* * *

><p>Quinn had driven home and founded herself by herself, not blessed by nether her mother nor fathers presence. <em>What a shame<em>. Quinn jogged up the long staircase and up to her room, feeling a wave of relief as she was by herself and in the comfort of her own bedroom. All the sudden Quinn's cell phone rang and she made a soft groan of annoyance. "Can't I get a minute to myself." Quinn mumbled as she reached into her purse and slid out her cell phone, quickly pressing talk. "Hello?"

"Were you trying to get revenge Quinn?"

Quinn almost immedietely recognized the voice on the other line and slowly smiled. "I don't know what you are refurring to Rachel and how did you get my number..." Quinn crossed her room and stepped in front of her mirror and flashed herself a smile.

"Considering how you just about eye fucked me I'd say otherwise." Quinn bit against her bottom lip, she normally hated cursing but when Rachel swore it sent a shiver down the blonds spine and created heat.

"The ice cream was very tasty." Quinn replied in a soft yet husky voice that she didn't know she had.

The blonds hand reached up to her hair and pulled out the elastic keeping her hair intact, but allowed it to spill down her shoulders. "I'm sure it was. I wish I had been that spoon."

_Jesus... _"I'm sure you would." Quinn said playfully and sat on the edge of her bed. "Did it make you want me?" Quinn suddenly asked in her huskily, only imagining Rachel's reaction.

"I'd be lying if I said no." Rachel replied softly, her cockiness gone on vacation.

Quinn grinned and layed back onto her bed. "Good... I would stay and keep talking to you but..."

"But?" Rachel asked causing Quinn to grin wider. She was enjoying torturing the girl after what she had put the cheerleader through the previous days. "Honestly... I don't think your my type." Quinn pressed end and smiled happily. _Revenge is sweet._

* * *

><p><em>AN - I plan for Quinn and Rachel to get to know more about each other next chapter. This was just a bit of revenge for Rachel being such a tease. Thank you for all the reviews, it's made all the difference. _

_P.S - Shoutout to my bud alittlelambfan for helping me with ideas for this chapter :)_


	5. Chapter 5

A week had gone by at Mckinley High and at this time, Quinn felt top of the world. She had gotten her sweet revenge the week before and was enjoying the time that she was able to tease the overconfident Rachel Berry.

Several occasions only by the thought caused Quinn to grin in pleasure. It was in Spanish class only the day after their interesting phone conversation when Quinn had gotten out of her seat and to the front of the room, using the old styled pencil sharpener that was attached tightly to the wall. After a few moments Quinn removed the pencil from the metal sharpener and blew on the tip before walking back towards her seat, but not before 'accidently' dropping her pencil on the floor, infront of Rachel.

"Opps." Quinn said, hiding her smile as she bent over to pick it up, feeling not only Rachel's eyes on her 'assets' but pretty much the whole male population within the class. Quinn walked gracefully back to her seat and sat down. _Take that Berry_

* * *

><p>Another incident was in gym class when the girls were learning how to wrestle in class. Yes, not the most romantic idea to bring them closer, but it did get a rise out of Rachel Berry. Their teacher placed a large rubber ball in the middle of the room and the girls were devided into two groups. Each group had to line up before the ball but several feet back.<p>

"Now girls, the person directly across from you is your opponent. When I blow the whistle you will both launch forward and your objective is to grab that ball and pull it back to your side. No rough house girls."

Hazel eyes raised, seeing big brown eyes staring back at her and Quinn gave the girl a playful smile and watched as the normally cocky brunette blushed.

Ms Stits blew her whistle and Quinn watched in amusement as Mercedes and Tina dove forward, both girls grabbing hold of the ball but Mercedes abruptly pulled the ball away. The two girls were in a mass of giggles as they fought for the ball but Mercedes managed to get it to her side.

Followed after the two friends were Shauna and Shelby, twin sisters who fought more roughly then the girls before, an obvious competition.

It was now Rachel and Quinn's turn and before Quinn could even think the whistle blew and she dove forward. Almost immedietely Rachel had grabbed hold of the rubber ball and was making her way across the mat on her knees. _You can run _Quinn's hand reached out, desperately trying to grab Rachel and caught her leg. Using this as leverage Quinn pulled Rachel back and crawled over the brunette. "Get off."

The brunette turned over, holding the ball to her chest and Quinn straddled Rachel, grasping the ball and pulling it firmly. "Give it to me."

For being a bit of a hobbit Rachel had amazing strength and tugged at the ball, breaking the blonds grasp and holding it above her head. Quinn layed more fully against the brunette, reaching both hands to grasp the ball, her chest grazing against Rachel's face and her center grinding into Rachel's. Unknown to the spectators, only Quinn heard a very soft moan escape the brunettes lips between frustrated groans. _Thought you'd like that._

"Thats enough girls, it's a tie." Quinn raised her eyes, finally noticing the number of girls looking at them in pure awe, eyes distraught in the feircness of a simple wrestling game.

With a surprised squeak Rachel pushed and rolled over on the blond, their positions switched. "Nice try Fabray." Rachel whispered softly with a superior smirk before raising her arms, holding the ball up in victory and Ms. Stitz shook her head. "We get it Ms. Berry, you win." Rachel beamed and looked down onto the blond. "It's been fun." Rachel pushed into the blond before raising herself up into standing and walking back into her spot.

_Jesus... _Quinn stood shakily and stepped to her side before sitting down, she felt strands of hair from her ponytail brushing over her face and tucked them away carefully. Hazel eyes watched the cocky brunette watch the other girls, her eyes lingering a bit too long and Quinn felt a monetary flare of jealousy shoot through her veins. Jealousy was replaced by embarsement as Rachel turned her eyes to Quinn, catching her gaze and Rachel winked flirtaciously_, _whiched caused Quinn's heart to pound even harder.

"Alright girls, you can leave early, you have worked hard." Ms. Skitz definitely had a problem, that was in desperate need of an intervention. Class didn't end for half an hour, which for the teacher mean't half an hour for romance novels and no work. This offer didn't trouble the teenage girls and they eagerly stood, walking off to the locker rooms to change.

* * *

><p>It was strange, over the week Quinn had caught glimpses of Rachel changing but it always had a powerful effect on her. At this time Rachel was slowly raising her white t shirt and pulling it off her energized body. The blond noticed that Rachel had the outlines of a promising six pack, and what looked to be very soft tanned skin. <em>Atleast take a break Fabray. <em>Quinn turned her eyes and closed her mouth, feeling it watering but tugged off her own shirt and very discretly glanced back to Rachel, watching as tight black shorts shimmed down toned slim legs that seemed to go on forever. Quinn had kept her cool all week but today seemed to be an extremely weak day for her, as her eyes were glued to Rachel and mouth almost permintely slack. Finn not so surprisingly hadn't noticed that the blond was zoned up almost consistantly and whenever they strolled arm and arm down the hallway, hazel eyes were searching for brown orbs.

"Need something Fabray?" Quinn felt her face ablaze with fire as she heard Rachel's voice and her eyes raised to hers. "Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to come to celibacy club after school."

"We could use another member." Quinn added as she saw the puzzled face written across Rachel's face. "I don't really think that's my thing." Rachel leaned against the line of lockers, and Quinn was in awe how the brunette could talk so casually in just a lacy black bra and matching underwear that made Quinn gulp hastily.

_Keep it together. _"Stop being such a tightass and come." Quinn blushed at how straightforward she was being and watched as Rachel's eyebrows raised. "Well if you want me to come to badly then... I might." Rachel smiled as she pulled a pair of black jeans out of her locker and slid them on easily. "Don't you ever wear skirts?" The blond asked as she pulled on her own cheerleading outfit. It was a strange question but the only thing Quinn saw were mostly jeans and occasional shorts, with those legs she should be wearing the shortest skirts on earth for flaunting. "I prefure jeans." Rachel replied swiftly as she reached for a clean red tanktop from her locker and pulled it on. "I would love to stay and chat but I have some things to do, see you around green eyes." Rachel flashed Quinn a wink before dissapearing out of the locker room and leaving a wobbly blond. _Why does she have to be so adorable?_

* * *

><p>Quinn just made her way into the celibacy club, eyes scanning the room but not seeing her favorite brunette. <em>I hope she shows<em> Quinn gently bit her bottom lip and practically shrieked as slim arms wrapped themselves around her waist and lifted her briefly. "Brit put me down."

Arms quickly loosened and Quinn turned with a frown but it melted as she saw the happy smile across Brittany's face. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry Q." The perky blond pouted for a moment but grinned foolishly as the latina strolled into the room, other cheerleaders watching her warily. Santana was fierce, even more then Quinn in many ways, one look could send a freshmen to the floor. "Hey San, where were you?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow as Santana just grinned. "I was briefly distracted." _My distracted she probably means that she had some eye candy. "_Guess this is everyone." Quinn sighed seeing the room full of cheerleaders, not that she was complaining but she would have preferred Rachel.

Just when Quinn had given up hope that Rachel was going to show up the brunette walked into the room, almost every cheerleader giving an unwelcoming look. "Why is she here?" Santana asked in her loudest whisper which could be heard two door over.

"Do you have a problem Satan, opps sorry, Santana." The brunette grinned sheepishly, her eyes twinkling and Santana's clouding over into darkness. Santana stepped over and Quinn stepped in between the two girls, pressing a hand against Santana's shoulder.

"I invited her." Quinn said defensively and gave the latina a look of reinsurance, and looked back at Rachel, seeing a content smirk on soft lips. "Better watch your midget Fabray." Santana whispered much more quietly and rolled her eyes before stepping back and to Brittany's side. _"_Well I call this celibacy meeting to order." Quinn looked at each girl but her eyes lingering on Rachel, receiving a secretive smile in return.

* * *

><p>It had been half an hour and now both the girls and boys would join together in discussion. Today was a special day for the club, they would be practicing the immaculate affection, which involved pressing closer together but with a twist, a balloon in between. If the balloon were to break it would make the angels cry. They had done this several times before and every time Finn managed to 'accidently' get the balloon broken by his zipper.<p>

Everyone was matched up with a partner, as always Quinn's partner was Finn, who at the moment had a big dopey smile on his face as Quinn stepped over with a balloon. The blond felt terrible for Rachel, who was matched up with an extremely happy looking Puck who was holding a blue balloon and looking all too eager. Santana and Brittany had matched up together and Brittany was playing happily with a pink balloon. As Quinn and Finn pressed together, the balloon squeaky loudly and the blond rolled her eyes, Finn already enjoying this too much. Hazel eyes glanced to her side and widened as she witnessed Puck grinding the balloon against Rachel and she wasn't putting up much of a fight.

Rage was building inside the already frustrated blond and just as she thought she couldn't be anymore angry the balloon infront of her popped. "Finn!" Quinn yelled out and stepped back, feeling embarrassed and angry at the same time_. "_It must have hit my zipper." Finn blurted out with an innocent look on his face although there was a slight peak in his jeans.

"This is a joke." Came a small but loud voice. "Did you know that celibacy doesn't work in high schools? Our hormones are driving us too crazy to abstain. You want to know a dirty little secret that none of them want you to know?" Rachel eyes locked on Quinn's hazels, connecting them for a very brief moment. "Girls want sex just as much as guys do." Rachel turned dramatically and walked directly out of the room.

"Is that accurate." Ben Israel asked in his pervertidly thick voice and Quinn pushed past Finn and out into the hallway. "Rach wait up." Quinn jogged down the hallway, catching up to the short brunette and grasped her hand with her own. "Let go of me Fabray." Rachel pulled her hand away from Quinn's hold and turned, a smirk no longer on her face.

"Whats wrong?" Quinn asked, seeing something in Rachel's eyes, a sadness that she had never seen before. "That is a joke. _One...Big... Joke._" Rachel whispered with a shake of her head. "You better go back to your backstreet boyfriend, it was a mistake for me to come." The brunette turned and continued walking down the hallway, Quinn left wondering what upset her so much.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I apologize for not updating sooner, this weather isn't the best for writing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks again for all the reviews, your all fabulous. :) I want Quinn and Rachel to get to know more about each other next chapter, hopefully uncover whats behind the sexy attitude of Rachel Berry, see you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Warning for slight _****_smut  
><em>**

_I have to stay away from Rachel Berry_

Quinn was suffering from a new but consistently constant illness, called Rachel Fever, not to be confused with Bieber fever. All Quinn could think about was Rachel, but knew that they could never be together although Rachel had that warm tingling touch, deep smoldering eyes, and the seductive sound of a voice that could wake Quinn out of her daze of life. Rachel was _different_, she didn't expect anything from Quinn and made her feel alive, which had become less and less frequent until that night in the closet.

Quinn remembered when she met Finn, it was at school and Finn had been in the middle of a cheese burger eating contest with Puck. Finn with his boyish charm and obvious high school dream boy presence made him perfect, but not for her.

"You two are like Bonnie and Clyde." Brittany had said with delight when they had begun dating.

"Bonnie and Clyde were serial killers." Quinn corrected Brittany, the perky blond's smile faulting.

"The poor cereal..."

* * *

><p>It was only later that week that Quinn had the complete shock of a life time, well the second shock of a life time. Quinn had just gotten to Spanish class, seeing a few of the usual nerds that were deep within a conversation of who would win in a fight, superwoman or cat woman.<p>

Quinn took a seat into her seat, relaxing in the chair and closed her eyes with a soft sigh. Just as she started to relax Quinn felt something brush her hand and her hazel eyes quickly opened, lifting her eyebrows as she saw a small paper note on her desk. Her fingers grasped the note and she unfolded it carefully, seeing words written down with black ink.

_Quinn, we need to talk. Meet me at the gym storage room. R.B_

Without another thought Quinn stood up, gathering her Spanish textbook and notebook into her hands before walking out of the classroom.

"Ms. Fabray, where are you going?"

Quinn sighed under her breath with quiet annoyance before turning her head and catching the curious stare of Mr. Shuester.

"Coach Sylvester wants to see me, you know how she can be."

"Don't I." Mr. Shuester grinned as if they were sharing a secret. "I'll see you back in class soon Ms. Fabray." He said before strolling into the classroom.

Quinn wandered down the hallway, watching briefly as kids quickly walked to their classes while other lingered in the hallways, the jocks smooth talking the cheerleaders against the lockers, the girls giggling with delight. She stepped into the gymnasium, her eyes taking in the empty room before walking across the shining gym floor and to the storage room.

The blond gently tapped her closed fist against the door, hearing nothing through the closed door. Her hand gripped the door handle and opened it, peering into the darkness of the room.

"Rachel?"

A hand reached from the darkness, gripping Quinn's arm and pulling her into the room.

"Let go of me you son of a-!" A hand covered Quinn's mouth, cutting her off and making the cheerleader scream into the intruders hand.

"Shhh… It's just me." Came a whispered voice and Quinn's body immediately relaxed as she recognized the presence of Rachel.

"You scared me." Quinn breathed as Rachel released Quinn and the two girls were left alone in the darkness.

"Isn't there a light in here?"

"Yes…"

"Consider turning it on?"

"I thought the darkness would work a bit better…"

"What…?"

Quinn felt unmistakable warmth as Rachel's fingers brushed against Quinn's cheek and before Quinn knew what was happening soft lips pressed against her own.

"Mmm…"

Quinn felt her eyes slowly closed as she felt the soft plump lips that she had been so desperately craving. The blond eagerly returned the kiss, and then felt herself tremble as soft hands slid over her hips.

"Wait… Stop." Quinn turned her face away, breaking the unexpected but very welcomed kiss.

"You can't just keep giving me all these different vibes and… Oh…" Quinn felt her words and her body tremble as warm lips brushed against the side of Quinn's overly sensitive neck and left a trail of light kisses against her pulse point.

"Fabray, I can't lie when saying I can't stop thinking about you, I had a feeling you might have been a cheerleader. This gorgeous body…" Rachel's hands trailed down Quinn's covered stomach, her fingernails grazing against material.

"I am hoping I can make it up to you." Rachel continued as her fingers slipped under Quinn's top, connecting with the warm skin that lay underneath. The girls back arched as the tip of the brunette's finger circled her belly button.

Quinn felt ever vein in her body warming to Rachel's touch, her brain shouting for Quinn to get the hell out of that room but her heart and body heavily disagreeing. Impulsively Quinn grasped the back of Rachel's neck with both hands, bringing their faces together and reuniting their lips.

"I want you…" Quinn whispered in a husky voice. Quinn voice quivered Rachel's as wandering hands traveled up her stomach and grazed over her soft red sports bra.

Quinn felt her face flush with embarrassment, not minding the dark at this point in time. Despite having an amazing body Quinn found herself often self-conscious of her assets, she wasn't fully equipped with the perfect body but Rachel took no notice of this and slips her hands underneath the sports bra, feeling the soft curves beneath it. Quinn gasped against Rachel's lips but slipped her tongue into Rachel's mouth, her tongue exploring every inch of the brunette's mouth. This act earned a heavenly groan from Rachel and her fingers stroked over the peeks of her breasts, receiving a husky groan in return.

Quinn arched her back, feeling her body pressed against the hard concrete wall of the room but she ignored any discomfort and embraced the pleasure. Rachel's hands slipped out from Quinn's bra, trailing down her stomach and outlining Quinn's abs. Quinn began sliding her own hands down over Rachel's hips but felt Rachel grip them and press them against the wall before returning her hands back to Quinn's abdomen.

Rachel's fingers lingered there eventually slipping down to the side of Quinn's upper legs, giving attention to her soft skin but beginning to slip under her skirt.

The blonds eyes finally opened, seeing darkness once again but her mindset changed. With disappointment from both sides Quinn broke the kiss once again.

"We have to stop, I-I can't."

"What do you mean you can't." Rachel breathed, both girls' voices heavy and whispered.

"I am head cheerio; I'm dating Finn, I am head of the celibacy club we just… We can't."

Quinn could hear a soft sigh but soft lips brushed against her cheek.

"I hope you change your mind."

Rachel's nose gently nuzzled against Quinn's before Quinn's eyes closed as the door opened and the room flooded with gymnasium light.

"See you in class Quinn."

Their eyes met for a moment, Quinn's body tingling and Rachel smirked before walking from the room and leaving Quinn once again in a daze within a dark room.

_Way to stay strong_

* * *

><p><em>AN - Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I just got over my cold and made a promise to work on my stories this weekend, starting with a bit of smut for Pretty Girl bartender. I plan to have a chapter for each of my stories up this weekend. The next chapter will have some jealousy, I plan to have Rachel begin to date a certain someone, but not positive who. Give me a vote? Thanks for reading, love you guys and hope you liked it._

_Rachel's possible love interest or a close encounter_

_1. Puck_

_2. Brittany_

_4. Any other suggestion_

_This would help me out big time. Thanks again! _

**_Sorry for any errors :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

The days passed by ever so slowly for Quinn. Everyday she would glance over at Rachel, seeing that long dark brown hair shimmering down her shoulders and the tragically warm eyes meet Quinn's and causing her to melt for a brief moment before looking away.

Quinn wasn't positive she had made the right choice. Was her high status reputation more important than the connection she felt towards Rachel? Well… Quinn thought so. At that very moment Quinn was walking down the Mckinley hallway, the less popular McKinley kids backing up to the sides of the hallway to allow Quinn Fabray to pass. As Quinn's eyes stared down the hall she noticed her boyfriend approaching, a broad goofy smile across his face, paired with his messy hair and football jacket.

"Hey Quinn, you look…" Quinn felt his eyes peer from her face and quickly down her body before gulping and giving her a smile. "Great." He finally choked.

"Thank you Finn." Quinn hugged her books close to her chest as she began walking forward again, Finn falling into step with her.

"So I thought maybe we could see a movie tonight, my treat?" Finn offered nervously.

_I really don't want to go to a dumb comedy that Finn will laugh maniacally at while stuffing handfuls of popcorn in his mouth. Ughh... whyy me?_

Quinn looked up, seeing the look on Finn's face, excited and nervous at the same time nothing more than a date with her.

"That sounds like fun Finn."

A grin spread across Finn's face like wild fire, his eyes brightening.

"Great! I mean uhh… That's cool, I'll s-see you tonight?"

Quinn slowly nodded. "But first you need to walk me to class." The blond pressed her textbooks into Finn's waiting hands and he smiled again before following her to the Spanish room. _At least he is useful for something_

"I'll pick you up at seven." Finn said as he handed Quinn's books back to her and leaned forward to receive his payment.

Quinn leaned forward but felt a presence at her side, watching familiar brown eyes look from Finn to her before flash away and Quinn watched helplessly as Rachel walked into the Spanish room. Quinn turned back to Finn, seeing his lips puckered yet the blond pressed a chaste kiss on the side of his cheek, causing Finn to grin madly and press a hand against his cheek.

"Later Quinn." Finn turned and slowly walked away from her, leaving Quinn to lean against the hallway wall. _I don't feel anything for him… I feel more with one look from Rachel than anything Finn has ever done_

Quinn stepped into the Spanish room and to her seat, watching as several other kids wandered to their seats. The cheerleader's eyes were drawn to Rachel, feeling her blood boil as Puck and Rachel were talking, her hand against his upper arm and Puck flexing with a cocky grin. Quinn couldn't hear them or see Rachel but could read the expressions on Puck's overly happy face as Rachel ran her fingers over his Mohawk, and then Puck laying his hand slyly over hers and guiding it over the full lenth of his Mohawk.

_What the hell does he think she is doing _

Quinn felt herself stand up, not capable of stopping her actions and walked swiftly from her spot and across the room, a rage building inside of her. Without any sign of notice Quinn felt another body bump into her and a moment later felt scalding hot liquid burn against her chest and stomach.

The cheerio screamed with anger before pushing past an apologetic Mr. Shuester and running into the hallway.

* * *

><p>Quinn glared at herself in the mirror as she dabbed at her cheerio uniform with a handful of napkins, her mumbling becoming incoherant as she angrily rubbed at the coffee stains covering her body.<p>

"You'll never get it off like that."

Quinn looked in the mirror, seeing the brunette that caused this incident behind her own reflection, the girls arms crossed over her chest and eyebrow crooked.

"What do you want?"

"I thought you might need some assistance."

"I don't need your help." Quinn dabbed at the coffee stain again, watching it smear and she let out a growl. _This is ridiculous!_

"You know, all you need in a bit of whip cream and sprinkles and you'd be my favourite beverage" Rachel grinned playfully as she stepped behind Quinn, pressing a hand against her shoulder.

"Now... Take off your top."

"What?"

Quinn turned around, coming face to face with Rachel and they were undescribably close, their faces inches apart and Quinn could almost feel Rachel's breath against her cheeks, it was almost impossible to keep a glare on her face.

"Just trust me Fabray."

"I am not taking anything off in front of you." _Why doesn't she get Puck to take off **his **_shirt?__

"Then walk around all day with that." Rachel ran a finger over the damp material, her finger coming into close contact with her chest. The brunette took several steps back before heading towards the door but Quinn sighed with defeat.

"Fine." Quinn sighed heavily as she reached to the bottom of her top, taking hold of the edges and pulling it up and off of her body. The cheerleader held the damp shirt in her hands awkwardly and watched as Rachel stepped close to her, gently grasping the shirt in Quinn's hands. Rachel's eyes wandered to Quinn's chest and stomach, Quinn felt herself blush feeling Rachel's eyes but gasped as Rachel's fingertips gently traced over her stomach.

"You should really put cold water on that."

Quinn looked down, for the first time noticing the red blotches covering parts of her chest and stomach. It was strange, Rachel's touch was so gentle and cool, almost a magic remedy for making her pain disapear.

Rachel slid her hand from Quinn's stomach and turned the faucets on the sink, sliding the shirt under the water and letting it soak the material.

"I'm sorry abou-"

Rachel shook her head and flashed Quinn a smile.

"Finn outranks me, I'm sure I'll survive."

Rachel rubbed at the coffee stain and sighed. "It is good that it's atleast soaked, I suggest washing it as soon as you get home."

"Thank you Rachel, for helping me out." Quinn felt herself grow extremely warm as Rachel took Quinn's hand with her own and held it for a moment before pressing her top into Quinn's hand.

"Anytime Fabray."

The brunette gave Quinn a slow smile, her teeth white and shining, lips soft and ripe for the picking. Quinn gazed at Rachel's eyes, seeing something she hadn't fully come across before, a hollow pain that was buried beneath her beautiful smile and outward glow. Before Quinn could say a word Rachel turned and walked to the door of the washroom, opening it and leaving Quinn to her thoughts.

The blond held the damp top in her hands, looking down and just at that moment realizing that she had no other shirt with her to wear. _Dammit_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hey guys, I just wanted to inform all my readers that I planned to have this chapter longer but I have a case of annoying food poisoning right now and instead of taking a few days to finish it thought I'd put it up now and when I write the next chapter I'll have it longer. I hope you all don't mind this chapter, I am still not positive of who Rachel's love interest will be, I have it narrowed down to three choices and I hope my readers can help me out. I'm sorry to everyone who has voted and might be annoyed by this extra vote but I just want it to be perfect and the possibilities are endless with ether one of these choices. New chapter in 2-3 days, thank you! :)**

**Rachel's potential love interest:**

**1. Brittany**

**2. Puck**

**3. A random cheerleader that I shall create to be Quinn's greatest nightmare (Flirtatious, gorgeous, makes Quinn uber jealous) :D**

**Have a good one and if anyone has any critique, tips, or anything they'd personally like to see review or give me a message!**

**P.S wanted to thank all my readers for getting me my first 100 reviews, I was so happy and I promise to make my stories as good as possible. Love ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

"You call that a back handspring, you're a disgrace!"

Quinn rolled her eyes as she watched the situation before her, Sue Sylvester terrorizing one of the girls who although did a back handspring 99% perfectly, 1% was pure imperfection for Sue.

"Quinn over here!" Sue called loudly and Quinn sighed heavily before sprinting over with a bright smile on her face.

"Yes?"

"Show this noobie how to do a back handspring correctly."

Quinn nodded before stepping into position and perfectly executing a handspring, her form graceful and Sue rewarded her with a soldem nod.

"Now that you've seen how to do it right. Take twenty five laps and then do it again."

The girl was on the verge of crying but tore away from the ghastly scene, beginning her 25 lap sprint.

"We can't find many of you Quinn." Sue complimented Quinn and the blond smiled.

"Thank you coach."

"But we may have someone to step up your game."

"What do you mean?"

At that moment a girl stepped beside Quinn, and as Quinn looked over she couldn't help but feel her mouth drop. This girl was undeniably beautiful, she was wearing the standard Mckinley cheerleading outfit but long blond hair shimmered down past her shoulders, the highlights shining from the sunlight. A pair of twinkling blue eyes matched a wide white smile and the dimple on her cheek winked at Quinn.

"Hi, my name is Samantha." Her voice as smooth as honey.

"Quinn." The stubborn blond refused to give anymore attention towards Samantha, not even batting an eyelash.

"So, I bet you have no idea how hard our routine is but I am sure after a few weeks you will get used to it." Quinn felt herself glowing, it made her feel outrageously superior telling this newbie about their routine, the moves and practices would break this girl like a twig and Quinn knew after the first day she would be leaving the field like a puppy with its tail between its legs.

"Coach Sylvester gave me a rundown, I will try to keep up."

"As long as you don't slow us down… We won't have a problem Sam."

"My name is not Sam. It is _Samantha_" The blond flashed Quinn a unreadable expression before walking to the other cheerleaders and lining up for the routine.

Quinn sighed heavily and suddenly felt her gaze being drawn across the field and to the bleachers where she could see several groups of kids watching from the bleachers but by herself at the bottom bleacher was sitting Rachel Berry.

_What is she doing here?_

Quinn felt herself blush as Rachel waved in Quinn's direction.

"Fabray, not having a senior moment already are we?"

Sue Sylvester glared at Quinn as the cheerleader turned, sprinted over and took her place.

* * *

><p>Practice had finally ended, all the girls exausted and glistening with sweat but weren't being captured without a bright smile on their faces. Quinn had looked into the bleachers at every opportunity, feeling extra energy from Rachel's eyes as the brunette watched the entire practice, every handspring to every flip. Yet at the same time Quinn had noticed the skill of their 'newbie'. Sam-Samantha had gone through the routine as if she had been practising with them for the entire year, her flips were graceful and her prescence caused appreciative glances from the football players on the other side of the fields.<p>

Quinn smiled happily as Sue finally dismissed the group of girls and the blond leaned down, grabbing her backpack and water bottle. She had noticed that Rachel was standing at the bleachers and waved her over with a warm smile.

_It won't hurt talking to her..._

Quinn began walking towards Rachel when she suddenly felt slim arms wrap around her neck from behind.

"Get off of me!"

The blond came face to face with a puppy dog eyed Brittany. "Oh sorry B"

"Who pissed on your cornflakes." Santana asked with a raised eyebrow and looked over Quinn's shoulder, noticing Rachel. "What a freak, she was here all practice, probably to get some sneak peeks." The Latina grinned macheviously and Quinn laughed.

"Probably."

"Anyways Q, we are going for smoothies, you in?"

"Umm.." Quinn chewed softly against her bottom lip, she could ether go with Brittany and Santana or talk to Rachel but ruin her reputation.

"Definitely."

Brittany smiled with pure joy and wrapped an arm across Quinn's shoulders. "Let's go captain."

Quinn glanced back, seeing Rachel still standing at the bleachers but was unable to see the hurt expression on her face.

* * *

><p>"Hey Quinn."<p>

It was the next day, Quinn was standing at her locker grabbing her binder and textbook for math the next period. The voice calling her name was the tall ruggish Finn with a usual dopey smile on his face, with extra goofiness today.

"Hi Finn."

"I hope you had fun last night."

Quinn almost felt herself projectile vomit onto Finn's blue t shirt at the thought of their 'date'. To begin with Finn had driven Quinn and himself to the movies to see 'The Last Touchdown' which Quinn wasn't exactly thrilled with but would tolerate, but this wasn't the problem. Finn had forgotten his wallet and Quinn had to pay for both their tickets and snacks which included an extra large cup of coke for Finn, a large popcorn with extra butter, a bag of M&Ms and a small bag of skitles for herself.

The second problem was when Finn had groped her during the movie. Throughout the film Finn's eyes only stared at the screen and his hand occasionally reached deep into the bag of popcorn or for his drink. By mistake Finn reached his hand over and instead of grabbing a handful of popcorn he grabbed a handful of Quinn's chest. The broad boy immediately retracted his hand muttering "I'm sorry." several dozen times until the movie finished. Quinn had mumbled that it was okay but felt completely violated and repulsed by his touch.

Lastly Finn hadn't walked Quinn to the door at the end of the date but instead made Quinn walk to the door without a sweet goodnight.

_Sometimes I wonder if Finn is actually just a six year old in a teenagers body_

Quinn nodded with a small smile before beginning to walk down the hallway.

"That movie was amazing, I can't believe that touchdown at the end of the movie."

"Yeah it was pretty..." Quinn trailed off as she noticed the blond cheerleader Samantha talking to Rachel against a row of lockers. Both girls had playful smiles on their faces and Quinn felt her blood quite litterly boil as the blonds slim hand trailed down the side of Rachel's arm.

"Pretty what?"

"Talk to you later." Quinn swatted Finn away before marching straight to the girls and felt their eyes now on her.

"Oh hello Quinn." Rachel said rather coldly but gave a smile to Samantha, the blond giving her a secretive smile back.

"I see you have already made a friend." Quinn used all of her energy to retain a glare but felt her smile falter.

"Yes I have, Rachel is such a sweetheart, and she is so funny." The blond giggled.

"Glad."

The girls remained in an awkward silence for several moments before Rachel coughed. "Well I have to go to class, see you around Samantha."

"And don't forget to give me a call sometime." Rachel smiled before walking down the hallway, not leaving Quinn a single glance.

"So, you and Rachel are friends?" Quinn asked feeling herself hardening into obsidian on the inside, her blood thickening.

"You could say that." Samantha smiled, showing pure superiority at Quinn, watching Rachel strut down the hallway before following Rachel's lead and walking past Quinn but before she could get much farther than a few steps the blond grasped Samantha's arm and leaned in closely.

"Listen hear _Sam_. I know you think you are better than me but guess what? You're not." Quinn's voice was as cold as ice and for a moment Quinn could see a flash of annoyance appear in the eyes of Samantha.

"And you listen hear _Quinnie_. I can do what I want, I can say what I want. If I want to be captain over the cheerios I could, and maybe I will. I suggest you treat me a little kinder, maybe I'll let you be the waterboy at games when I'm done with you."

Samatha's face was mear inches from Quinn's, their noses almost touching and their eyes board into each others, fighting for dominance.

"Good luck with that." Quinn stepped back cooly and strutted down the hallway, Samantha watching her leave with arms crossed and a bewildered look on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Hey guys, sorry for the delay in updating. I thought I was done getting sick but it surprised me with one final hurdle. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I plan to have Rachel and Samantha to press all of Quinn's buttons and maybe some smut. I have a couple questions and don't feel the need to answer them but it would be very informative to me. I was wondering what you all thought of last weeks episode and also do you think I should put more music into this story? Or introduce a glee element. If I did it would be tastefully done and my stories are usually 1500 per chapter and it would still be that + song. Hope I can get some feedback and also working on another story at the moment for Faberry so be excited Faberry fans :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Rachel."

Quinn watched as the cute brunette slowly turned around, her eyebrow raising, followed by her chocolate brown eyes turning cold at the sight of the person standing in front of her.

"What can I do for you Quinn?"

_So many things… _"I was wondering if you wanted to do something after school."

Rachel's other eyebrow raised, and Quinn was unable to tell weather Rachel was ether contemplating to go out with Quinn or if she wanted to bite off her face.

"I would love to." Rachel said with a mysterious smile, her hand reaching to her face to brush away a strand of hair. "But no sex for you Ms. Fabray."

The brunette grinned cheekily before turning around and continuing to walk down the hallway, leaving Quinn slightly stunned but surprisingly happy.

* * *

><p>"What do you think Q?"<p>

The blond snapped back to reality and looked at the blond sitting beside her, taking a dainty bite of a stick of celery.

"Sorry, think of what?"

"Of Tom Cruise's new face." Santana rolled her eyes before taking a sip from her water bottle. "Of the new girl Samantha."

"She is kind of a huge…" Quinn trailed off as the blond cheerleader pulled out a chair and sat across from the three girls.

"Hi ladies." The blond said with a warm smile, she peeled the plastic off her small cup of yogurt and dipped her spoon into the yogurt, taking a small spoonful. "Mmm… So is Coach Sylvester always that… Uptight?"

"Always, except when Mr. Shuester is upset."

"Mr. Shuester?"

"He is in charge of glee club, it is this sad little group of geeks and freaks." Santana explained with a soft chuckle. "You should see them."

Samantha smiled as she took another small mouthful before pushing her yogurt away. "I used to sing at my old school." The blond gently fingered at the silver bracelet dangling from her wrist. "Of coarse my group didn't completely suck."

"I'm sure it didn't." Quinn said finally as she flashed Samantha a smile. "You should join here, be apart of the legend that is glee club." _And back off Rachel_

Little did anyone know that Quinn did love to sing herself, her voice was soft but she could sing well considering she had absolutely no training. Quinn often found herself singing in the shower, from Madonna to Olly Murs.

Samantha didn't bat an eyelash to Quinn's remark. "I am having a party in a couple weeks, I am still setting everything up but I hope you guys can come."

Both Santana and Brittany nodded but Quinn shrugged her shoulder cooly. "We might be busy, we'll see."

"Rachel is helping me set everything up, she knows all the best details for parties." _Samantha 1 Quinn 0_

Quinn gently told hold of her necklace, silently begging for god to give her the strength to not wrap her hands around Samantha's neck and strangle.

"You really should join glee club Samantha, your scene." Quinn managed to finally say.

"Maybe, anyways I have things to do and people to see." Samantha slid out of her gracefully, picking her yogurt cup from the table before walking away with a bright smile.

"She looks like barbie." Brittany chirped after a moment, causing both girls to laugh.

"Yeah if she had anymore boobs she would fall over." Quinn said with a quiet growl as she took a sip of her water.

* * *

><p>"Rachel you're here." Quinn said with a big smile as she saw the brunette sitting on a bench outside the café.<p>

"Well you told me to meet you here, thought I would show up." Rachel stood up, causing Quinn to feel warmth over her body. The brunette was wearing a knee length black jacket over a black skirt and a red tank top then showed a strip of perfectly tanned skin across Rachel's stomach.

"Shall we?" Rachel said with a cocky smile followed by a soft laugh as she took hold of Quinn's arm, allowing the blond to lead her into the café.

"So what was your inspiration for this place?" Rachel asked as they stepped inside the dimly lit café, a variety of people sitting coffees and talking softly.

Quinn smiled and reached behind Rachel, slowly sliding her coat from her shoulders and down her arms. The blond leaned her lips beside the brunettes ear, sighing as she smelled the familiar perfume. "A change of scenery."

"I see." Rachel laughed and walked to a small table, allowing two people to sit there.

"Allow me." Quinn walked ahead of Rachel, pulling out the chair with a smile.

"Thank you Quinn." Rachel laughed again but smiled as Quinn sat across from her. "If I didn't know any better I'd think this was a date Fabray"

Quinn shrugged her shoulders with her own mysterious smile. "It could be a date, or maybe not..."

"Who knew Quinn Fabray could be so secretive."

"I'm sure you'll find out many things you didn't know. Be right back."

Quinn slipped out of her seat, giving the confused brunette a smile before walking to the back of the café.

"Hey there you are. Still going to sing tonight?" A tall but large man asked, scratching his mustache.

"Yes I am." Quinn replied with a soft breath. "Well we have the guys ready to play, just go up when your ready."

"Okay." The blond ran both hands through her hair tensely before walking up the three stairs onto the stage.

The three other people on the stage looked at her before getting ready, the guitarist making his way to the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen we've got a special treat for tonight, I'm gonna call my friend Quinn up here to sing to you all, Quinn!."

The small café applauded and whistled causing the small blond to blush as she walked to the microphone. Quinn looked in front of her, not seeing much beside the glaring light and the outline of people in the dark.

"My name is Quinn nice to meet you can I tell you baby,  
>Look around there's a whole pretty ladies,<br>But not like you, you shine so bright, yeah.

I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute,  
>On the floor up and close getting lost in it,<br>I won't give up without a fight.

I just wanna, oh baby,  
>I just want you to dance with me tonight,<br>So come on, oh baby,  
>I just want you to dance with me tonight."<p>

Quinn felt herself getting into the music, ignoring the sickness in the pit of her stomach and concentrated on swaying her hips to the music as she sang, the alto saxophone behind her giving her rhythm. After a moment Quinn grinned and walked off the stage and towards Rachel's table, beginning to sing to the brunette.

"We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now,  
>Loosen up and let your hands go down, down,<br>Go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah.

I feel the music moving through your body,  
>Looking at you I can tell you want me,<br>Don't stop keep moving till the morning light, yeah.

When I saw you there, sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care,  
>I knew right then, you'd be mine, we'd be dancing the whole damn night right,<br>Oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight"

Quinn watched the brunette smile as Quinn sang, clapping her hands to the music. Quinn ran back to the stage, receiving a warm smile from the guitarist.

"So come on, oh baby,  
>I just want you to dance with me tonight.<p>

Break it down now, shake it like that, now bring it all back,  
>To dance with me tonight,<br>One more time, one more time, come on now.  
>Do your thing, everybody sing,<br>I just wanna, oh baby,  
>I just want you to dance with me tonight,<br>So come on, oh baby,  
>I just want you to dance with me tonight…"<p>

The café broke into a loud applause, most of the clapping coming from Rachel and Quinn smiled shyly before walking off the stage.

"Hey if you ever want to sing here again, always welcome back." The man told Quinn followed by a tap on the blonds shoulder. Quinn turned, catching the dark blue eyes of the guitarist. "Hey I'm Mark. You were, really brilliant. Would you care to go out with me sometime." Quinn couldn't denie his cute looks and his British accent but shook her head. "Sorry, I'm kind of in a relationship right now."

"If you change your mind, I'm right here." The guitarist flashed her a smile before slinging his guitar over his shoulder and walking to the back room.

Quinn walked back towards Rachel, her foot slipping on a bit of mystery liquid on the floor but Quinn caught herself with an embarrassed grin and continued to Rachel who gave her a smile. "Quinn I didn't know you could sing, you were really amazing."

"Thank you." Quinn felt herself blush but smiled back.

"Can we get out of here?" Rachel asked and with a nod from Quinn the brunette grabbed her jacket and slid from her chair, taking Quinn's hand with her own and leading them out of the café to the small parking lot"

"Why are we rushin-" Quinn was cutoff by Rachel pressing her body against the side of someones van and pressing her soft lips against the blonds. "Mmm." Quinn felt Rachel's tongue stroke across her bottom lip and allowed the brunette to explore her mouth. _Oh my god… _Quinn suddenly felt something grow hungry inside of her, a feeling of dominance waiting to be unleashed. The blond suddenly took hold of both of Rachel's hands and turned them, pressing her body against Rachel's and pressing the brunettes hands against the van as they kissed.

"Quinn…" Rachel breathed harshly as Quinn broke the kiss but pressed small kisses against the side of Rachel's neck, her hands slipping under Rachel's shirt and gently stroked a circle around her belly button. The blond slid both of her hands down to the edge of Rachel's skirt, slipping her thumbs.

"Oh Quinn you are so bad." Rachel whispered. "I said no sex but…. I think I can make an exception..."

* * *

><p>"Quinn oh my god are you okay?" Quinn heard soft voices around her, hushed tones followed by a gentle hand pressing against her forehead. The cheerleader slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurred slightly. Quinn leaned up into a sitting position but immediately layed back down, making a groan in pain as a spike of pain rattled through her head.<p>

"Don't move Quinn, you hit your head."

"Hit my head?"

"Yeah after you sang you walked over and slipped on some coffee that some idiot spilled." Quinn felt Rachel's cool hand stroking her forehead and the blond sighed. _A dream? My damn luck_

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Rachel asked with a concerned look on her face, her white teeth gently biting her bottom lip.

"I'm fine." Quinn leaned up quickly and groaned loudly as more pain shot through her head.

"I am taking you to the hospital, can someone help me get Quinn to my car?"

_Oh god, Great date so far... Ahhhh FUCK my head!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN - Hope you enjoyed this chapter, glad to have another chapter up. Next chapter is the hospital for Quinn, some closeness with Rachel of coarse, much deserved fluff and not sure if Samantha will make appearance. Thanks for reading and reviewing, keeps me inspired! :D_**

**_Song: "Dance With Me Tonight" - Olly Murs _**


End file.
